


Midnight Sun

by SedofRan



Series: Time Trilogy (ROTG) [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 3rd one, A character kinda dies in this, I'm not sure I used warnings right, kinda doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedofRan/pseuds/SedofRan
Summary: The search for Trii, now in beast form, is on for both the Guardians and the Warriors. Trii is struggling with his new body while his mind is slowly slipping away. The race is on as the power inside him is on the brink of releasing and destroying the world.





	1. What Happened In The Last One

"Jack," a voice from within the Time Palace called out weakly. Jack swiftly went to Tai's side, falling down to his knees as his held his wrinkled hand tightly in his own.

"Trii," Jack muttered, shaking his head as tears collected in his eyes. "He..."

Tai nodded his head. "I know. He was meant to disappear and wreck the fabric of time, but the orb had cracked and shattered. Instead of him releasing the true Sands of Time, he absorbed it." Tai started coughing, unable to find the strength to even lift his hand to cove his mouth.

"Don't speak if it hurts," Jack whispered, patting the other's hand gently. "Conserve your strength."

"It doesn't matter now." Tai's coughs died down. "It is the end of my time. Without the Eternia Glass, I shall not be reborn until the sands are collected again. If his is to my last breath, then let it be of use to you." Tai let his eyes wander up to the ceiling above, avoiding Jack completely. "I can see what will come next, Jack, and it is something that I hope will only be a vision and nothing more."

"What do you see?"

"Trii," Tai answered weakly, "in his new beast form. His mind is slowly fading and the creature is becoming more and more powerful. He won't be able to handle it. Trii Korteet will hold the power of time inside of him until it becomes too much. When that day comes, it will burst from his form and destroy both him and the world."

Jack bit his lower lip. "What do we do?" he asked. "How do we save the world? How do we save him?"

Tai took in a deep breath, finding such a task to be increasingly harder and harder to do by ever passing second. "You must stop Trii before the beast loses the strength to fight the power inside of him."

"And Trii?" Jack insisted again. "How do we save him?"

Tai said nothing more. He just stared at Jack with tear-filled eyes. After a moment of silence, Tai allowed his eyes to close as one of the tears escaped his eyes.

With that, Tai M. Keeper faded away.

"Jack!" North burst through the door, panting heavily. "Vhat has happened?"

Jack didn't look at him. He didn't even turn to face them as he heard the others enter the room behind North. He stared down at his hand, which now held no other. No one uttered a word as they took in the empty bed, the crumbling wall, and the Guardian of Fun's slumped position.

After what felt like an eternity to all of them, Jack rose to his feet and stepped through the hole in the wall. Standing on the edge of the cliff, he dug through the snow there, searching.

"Jack?" Tooth fluttered next to him. "What do we do now?"

Finding what he was looking for, Jack stood and stared down at the chunk of bone in his hand. "We need to find Trii," Jack finally said, "and we need to save the world... no matter the cost."


	2. Polka Dots and Fur

Thunder rolled and lightning cracked, flashing across the sky and eliminating the forest. The rain fell from the high heavens with an angry force, turning the dirt paths into mud that tried to trip you up; with every step you took.

No one would want to be out in this willingly.

_Willingly._

"Lucky!" a young girl shouted, making sure to stay under her polka dot umbrella. "Lucky! Where are you?" She glanced back at her lit home before taking in a deep breath and walking further into the trees.

The girl carefully leapt over a log, digging her heels into the mud in order to avoid falling flat on her face. She glanced around again, squinting her eyes as she tried to see through the thick shroud of rain and darkness "Lucky! Where did you go, you silly dog?"

A twig snapped behind her.

"L-Lucky?" she called out, turning to face the sound. She still couldn't see anything, though she could hear something breathing over there. "If that is you, then you better come out right now." She took a few steps closer. "Lucky?"

The bushes split apart as a flash of gold shot ut of them, knocking the girl to the ground. The creature barked thrice at her before continuing on its way, back toward where she had come.

"Lucky!" the girl yelled after it, pushing herself up into a sitting position as she stared out after her dog. She sighed. "At least he is heading home now." She scowled as she surveyed her damp, muddy form. "Darn. Where is my umbrella?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder to see if the desired item had fallen somewhere behind her only to be met with teeth.

A scream tore from her throat as the girl stumbled away, never taking her wide eyes off of the beast. It was at least seven feet tall, with black fur that covered nearly every inch of it. It was hunched over, as if to try and get it's sharp teeth, with protruded from its mouth as if they were too big, closer to her.

It started to walk her way.

"No!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet again. She dashed away, ignoring the branches and greenery that scratched at her as she went by. In a matter of seconds, the forest was silent again.

The creature whined and looked down at its bone hand, which still clutched a polka dot umbrella.

"No... run..." it managed to grunt out. "No... monster..."

Walking over to one of the nearest trees, the beast hung the umbrella off one of the lowest branches, just in case the girl decided to come back for it later. It contemplated just dropping it off in front of her home, but that would probably just terrify her even more.

"Ah!" it groaned, scratching at its throbbing head. "No...." This continued for a few minutes before it finally faded away and left it in peace once more.

With a shake of his monstrous head, Trii disappeared into the night.


	3. Guardians Meeting

Everything was silent. The elves had been sent to the outermost part of the workshop and were being kept there by the yetis, so the Guardians would not be interrupted during their meeting. Even with the distractions gone, the Guardians found that their meeting was still being delayed with their own personal feelings on the matter at hand.

Finally, the silence was broken by North coughing into his hand, so as to draw everyone's attention onto him.

"Ve need to talk about the situation at hand," North stated. "How are ve going to find Trii?"

"There has to be a way to get the power out of him without destroying him," Tooth said, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Maybe Tai just forgot something in his last moments. Maybe there is a way that he just didn't mention."

Bunny shook his head. "He is... was... the keeper of time and the protector of history, both past, present, and future. He knows what must be done at all times for all times." Bunny sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If there was another way, he wouldn't have forgotten to mention it."

Tooth said nothing.

Sandy shook his hand in the air, drawing attention to the shifting golden sand above his head. They formed a moon and a question mark.

North shook his head. "Man in Moon say nothing so far. Maybe ve already know vhat needs to be done?"

"It is like what Jack and Tai said," Bunny muttered. "We have to save the world and stop... you know."

"This could have been me."

All eyes turned to Jack.

"Vhat?" North questioned, quirking a brow at him.

"I said that it could have been me," Jack repeated, slamming a fist down on the table. "Trii was just like how I used to be. He spent his mythical life with people who liked what he did, but either didn't believe in him or was afraid of him He just wanted what everyone else had; love, adoration, and friendship. If our places were swapped, and pitch had come to me instead of you guys, then I would be the monster threatening to destroy the fabric of time just by my pure existence."

"What are you saying, Jack?" Tooth asked. "You are the one who said that we need to stop it at all costs."

"I am not saying that we shouldn't do this. I understand now that some things just have to happen." Jack stood up. "What I am saying is that it could have been me, or anyone else under the right circumstances. Trii Korteet is a friend and an innocent, yet now he must be hunted like the animal he feared people saw him as. Life is unfair."

"This shouldn't have happened to him," Bunny agreed. "If anyone should have been turned into a monster that needed to be destroyed, then it should have been Pitch, but it wasn't. It wasn't him and it wasn't you. No one can do anything about it."

"Just like killing me."

"Jack..." Tooth began to rise from her seat as well, halting when Jack held up a hand.

"Don't," he stated. "I shouldn't have even brought it up." Jack ran a hand through his snowy locks and floated in the air a little bit. "I'm going to go cool off my head." With a burst of cold air, Jack flew from the room and out a window.

__


	4. Warriors Meeting

"What are we going to do?"

Pitch groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before casting his gaze over his Warriors. "Isn't it obvious? We need to save Trii before the Guardians can get their claws into him."

"What do they plan to do with him anyway?" Lei Ning asked, running his thick fingers over one of his rings in irritation. "They aren't going to hurt him, are they? I mean, they would try to help him, right?"

Pitch shook his head. "They don't care what happens to people like dear Trii. They want to save their way of live immediately, which means getting rid of the 'problem' as soon as possible. They are not looking for Trii Korteet, they are hunting him."

"We ain't gonna let 'em do that to thee wee laddie," Shamrook assured. He shoved a green cigar between his teeth and flicked the tip of his fedora out of his eyes. "We are gonna find 'im and we are gonna cure 'im."

"This is their entire fault anyway," Pitch hissed. "If they hadn't attack Trii and I, then none of this would have happened. If only I was able to protect him." Pitch ran his hands over his face. "This is all my fault. I never should have left him. I should have been faster. I should have been there to stop them."

"None of this is your fault, Pitch," Lei Ning stated with a sigh. "We will get Trii back and cure him, and then he will tell you how you are forgiven."

"Until then, I can't forgive myself." Pitch stood from the table. "I have been sending out my nightmares to look for him as well as going out myself. I suggest that we each take a section of the world to do our own searching. I will take America."

"I have to watch over some vicious storms over China tonight," Lei Ning said, rising as well. "I can scan the area there and see if there is any sign of him in Japan."

"I can visit some pubs and see if any o' thee lads there 'ave seen or heard of anything like 'im." Shamrook blew out a buff of smoke shaped like a four-leaf clover. "Other than that, I can't do much to help, but we will see what my connections in France and Ireland 'ave to say."

"Why don't you take Africa, Groundhog?" Pitch said.

Groundhog stared at him, his burly arms crossed over his chest. "I doubt that he would be there, Pitch. Wouldn't he go somewhere that he could blend in better at? Or perhaps some place where he has more history?"

Pitch forced a smile. "His mind is more animal than boy right now. He wouldn't be thinking to go somewhere familiar. He is just trying to get away. Therefore, all places must be checked."

"I think that I would be more comfortable checking America than Africa. I'm sure that you won't mind switching with me, right Pitch?" Groundhog quirked a brow at their leader.

"No!" Pitch slammed his fist onto the tabletop. Everyone fell into silence. Noticing the eyes staring at him, Pitch straightened his back and ran a hand over his slicked hair. "I mean, I use to live in America, so I am much more comfortable there than in any other nation. Plus, I already sent my nightmares to sour the area there and it would just be a grand waste of time if I were to try and bring them back now just to send them somewhere else. I am sure that you understand."

Groundhog said nothing, but he did eventually nod his head.

Pitch smirked. "Great." He clapped his hands together. "We don't have much time. The Guardians no doubt have already started their hunt, so we need to get this 'Search-and-Rescue' mission started. You all know your locations."

No one said a word. They all swiftly made their way out of the meeting room without even a second glance back at Pitch. In a matter of seconds, it was just Pitch.

A small nightmare galloped into the room, circling Pitch before he caught it in his hands. "Any sign of him yet?" he asked. The nightmare whinnied and Pitch scowled. "It doesn't matter. He will show eventually. I know where he is heading."

 


	5. Jack and Trii

Night had fallen hours ago, but Jack didn't feel the need to stop and rest like the others. He could hardly believe that they needed to take a breather now. He could understand why Sandy would need to back out, due to the fact that he had a job to do, but the others should have still been looking.  _He_  was still looking.

Jack sighed, shaking his head free of all ill thoughts towards his friends. "No," he muttered to himself. "I can't go around pointing fingers or hating. I need a break too."

The Spirit of Fun floated down to a low hanging branch as he passed over a thick forest. A coating of ice formed as his bare feet made contact before he settled into a comfortable position. Running his hands through his icy locks, he let his tense form finally relax.

"Oh Man in Moon," he whispered, staring up at the shining ball of glory in the sky. "Where is Trii? Is it really too late?"

He got no answer, of course, just as he typically didn't when asking for answers from the Man himself.

Instead, he got tremors that shook his tree with so much force that it nearly tumbled. Jack barely managed to stop himself from falling as the North wind picked him up mid-fall. "What the-" he cut himself off at the sight of the creature below him, darting it's head from side to side as it tried to determine the right path to take.

At the sound of his voice, the creature glanced up at him. One look in it's visible eye and Jack knew exactly who this was.

"Trii," he whispered in disbelief.

Trii seemed to recognize him as well, for his eye widened and he stepped back. " _Jack..."_  he groaned. He brought a clawed hand up to scratch at his head in irritation as his eye flashed dangerously. " _Betray... Jack... Betray!"_

Trii let out a roar before lunging at Jack, who pushed off of a nearby tree in order to get out of the way in time. Trii's claws scraped against his torso, ripping his hoodie and slicing his flesh. It wasn't a serious wound, but it was deep enough to draw blood. Holding a hand over the wound, Jack landed on the ground and turned to face Trii.

"Trii, what are you doing?" he shouted. The beast paid his words no mind as he pivoted on his heel and charged at Jack once more, snapping his strong jaws as he did so. Jack leapt into the air to dodge him once again. "Stop it! Trii!"

Trii just continued to growl and hiss at Jack, resembling a wild dog much more than a "once-human".

"Jack!" Glancing up, Jack saw the red sleigh loaded up with his friends soaring overhead. Tooth and Bunny jumped out, landing next to Jack as North took to landing the vehicle. "Is that Trii?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered, tightening his grip on his staff.

Bunny whistled. "I never imagined that he would look like this," he admitted. "I knew he wasn't going to look like a little kid anymore, but I didn't think it would be... like this."

 _"Jack!"_  Trii roared, ignoring the others and launching himself at Jack. Before he could reach him, Bunny stepped in the way, straining to push the beast back.

"What did you do to tick him off so much?" he asked as he shoved Trii away.

"It is deteriorating mind," North stated as he rushed up to them. "Not remember much. Must remember pain and anger from Jack's 'betrayal'."

"Great," Bunny huffed. "So is he hunting Jack now?"

As if to answer his question, Trii tilted his head back and howled, causing the Guardians to cover their ears and watch in silence as he turned tail and darted off into the thicket of the trees.

"Where is he going?" Tooth asked. "I thought he was aiming for Jack."

North stroked his beard. "Maybe not. Trii's mind going poof, so he is running off emotions that he does remember. Maybe Jack is just side note in big 'plan'."

"Where else would he be going if not after Jack?" Tooth asked.

Bunny shrugged. "Is it even certain that he is going somewhere in specific? He could be just running away."

"What are we doing talking about it?" Jack asked with a scowl. "We need to go after him!" Jack took a step forward and crumpled to the ground, grasping his side.

"Jack!" Tooth fell to her knees next to him. "You are hurt."

"It is nothing," he assured. "It is not that bad. We need to go after Trii before we completely lose him again."

"Your body isn't use to injuries like this." Bunny helped Jack onto his feet and allowed him to lean against him. "You need to rest a bit. Don't worry. We won't let him disappear again."

"I think I know vhere he is going," North stated.

Jack's head shot up. "What?" he questioned. "Where?"

"Based on last places ve know he has been, he is going north." North rubbed at his throbbing temples. "I don't know vhere he is going, but I do know it is north of here."

"Better than nothing," Tooth said with a small smile. "Let's get Jack back to rest, wait for Sandy, and then we can try to cut him off again."

"I'll be fine by myself," Jack insisted. "You guys need to go after him now. Every second that we are not there is every second that Pitch could be. The last thing anyone needs is Pitch getting his slimy hands on him again."

"Not going to happen," North assured before bringing his fingers to his lips and letting out a high whistle. In a matter of seconds, the familiar clopping of hooves sounded as the reindeer and their sleigh came rushing towards them.

"How do you know?" Tooth asked as the sleigh pulled up. She and Bunny helped Jack up into it.

North smiled knowingly as he got behind the reigns. "If Trii attack Jack because he remembers betrayal, then vhat do you think he vill remember about Pitch?"


	6. A Mole?

Pitch thrummed his fingers against the arm of his throne, his mind racing at a hundred miles a minute as he awaited, hopefully, good news. His eyes shifted around the empty room from time to time, looking for any mobile shadows that could be his trusted nightmares.

On his last sweep, his eyes locked onto a brown mass near the entryway. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you not supposed to be looking for Korteet in Africa, Groundhog?"

Groundhog came closer, never taking his eyes off of Pitch. "I searched, but there was no sign of him, so I decided that it would be best to come back to the base and relay the news to you. I figured that I could leave a message for you, seeing as you would surely be out looking for Trii in your quadrant, but I must say that I am very surprised to see you here and doing... nothing."

Pitch forced a smile. "I saw no sign of him, but I was drawing too much attention from terrified children, so I decided that it would be best if I just came back and let my nightmares continue on in secrecy."

"Of course," Groundhog said. He stood still, continuing to stare at Pitch, making the man feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something else you need?" Pitch hissed. "Surely someone like you has better things that they could be doing at this moment than stare at me."

"Since you are obviously waiting for your nightmares to know if he is in America, I thought it would be best to wait with you, so that you do not have to waste your precious breath repeating the news to me later."

Pitch scowled. "No need for that. I would have to tell the others anyway, so you might as well go off and do something else in the meantime."

"If I am here to hear the report, then I can inform the others once they get back," Groundhog suggested, flicking a bit of dirt off of his shoulder. "That way you would have more time to continue your extensive search for Trii."

"Nonsense. I will call a meeting if there is any news. If there is anything of any importance found, then I will gather everyone for it." Pitch waved his hand at him, shooing him off. "There is no need to bring up hope if the news is only bad, don't you agree?"

"Maybe your nightmares will have a clue that you need help with," Groundhog said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Two heads are better than one."

" _Not if one head is full of rocks,_ " Pitch muttered under his breath before smiling widely once more. "Perhaps you should instead do a perimeter search until the others come back. Who knows if any of those Guardians are nearby? They probably have someone staking out this place to see if Korteet comes back to us."

Groundhog turned away. "If you insist." The burly beast strode out of the room, slamming the door tight behind him. Pitch sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as a headache started to form.

He looked up when he heard the clopping of hooves. A slim nightmare galloped into the room, neighing and rearing its head from side to side as they drew near. He smirked and rose to meet it, running his hand along its neck. "What news have you brought me?" he asked it.

It continued to make small noises, seeming to speak to the dark man in a language only it and he knew. He nodded his head every now and then before a deep scowl was set upon his face.

"They ran into him, did they?" he hummed. "At least they didn't take him, but this isn't good. No one can get in the way again. Do they know where he is going?" The nightmare whinnied again. "Good. As long as that knowledge stays with me, then I am still ahead. Hopefully this rage he feels towards Jack will be enough to keep him out of their hands until the power in him is ready to burst."

He waved the nightmare away, turning to face his throne once again. The shadow horse raced off to do as its master commanded. While rushing by, it didn't notice the small hole in the ground, nor the bulky creature listening and watching from underneath.

 


	7. Information Given

"Look, I am fine!" Jack insisted, standing up and pushing Tooth's wandering hands away from his torso. "We need to get back out there and find Trii. I already got patched up and have rested, like you asked, but I can't wait any longer."

"We just want to make sure that you are alright, Jack," Tooth insisted fluttering a few feet away from him. "We can't lose you again. It would kill us all."

Jack choose to ignore her. "You guys load up the sleigh. I am going to head out now. I'll meet you all later, after I have thoroughly searched a few states. I suggest that you do the same."

North sigh. "Jack, you need to calm." He patted the boy on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "Ve vill find Trii soon enough, but pushing self is not helping."

"Neither is just sitting here," Jack mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, being mindful of the bandages around his midsection.

"Dig ya heels in, Popsicle." Bunny hopped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know that we are right."

Jack said nothing in response.

Bunny sighed. "I don't think that we are getting through to him. He is in 'stubborn-Jack' mode again. Bloody show pony."

_"Perhaps he just doesn't want to listen to the mouthdribble of a hairy rat."_

Bunny scowled and drew out his boomerangs, the others following suite at the sound of the new voice. His eyes darted about the room. "Where are ya hiding, ya ruddy worm eater?"

"Look down." All head glanced down at Bunny's feet to see a brown head poking out from a new hole. The head smirked at them. "How is everyone tonight?"

North put the tip of one of his swords to Groundhog's forehead, though the other did not flinch in the slightest. "Vhy are you here?" he asked. "Vhere is other Varriors?"

"It is just me," Groundhog stated as he dug the hole in the ground bigger and climbed out. The hole closed up behind him, as if it were never there to begin with, causing North to sigh in relief that he wouldn't have to repair his workshop again. "I'm here to get your help."

"Help? Help with what, exactly?"

Groundhog crossed his arms over his bulky chest and leaned back on one of the consoles. "I need your help with Trii."

Jack scowled. "Did Pitch send you?"

"As if." Groundhog flicked off some of the dirt remaining on his shoulder from his digging. "That man has always rubbed me the wrong way, though I couldn't refuse his offer when he came to me about the forming of the Warriors. I have felt for a while that there was something else behind his words, especially those that had anything to do with Trii."

"So you defected?" Bunny asked, having yet to lower his weapons and leave his battle stance. "How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

Groundhog shrugged. "I guess you don't. You will just have to risk it and trust what I have to say. Think that you can do that, Bun-Bun?"

Jack held up his hand, cutting off whatever Bunny was about to say. "Back onto point, what about Trii? Do you know where he is or something or are you just asking to join our search."

"Not currently, no, but I do have a good idea where he is going."

Jack grinned and sat down on the floor, staring up at the large mammal. "Then feel free to spill the beans and maybe you can come with us to save him."

"Don't tell me you are really going to listen to this!" Bunny hissed. He squeaked as Jack hooked his staff behind his legs and sent him to the floor.

"Calm down, kangaroo. If this helps Trii, then we will listen.  _All of us_."

"Right on ya mate." Groundhog gave him a thumbs up. "I knew there was something that I liked about you."

North patted Bunny on the head. "Poor Bunny. Now has Jack and Groundhog to mock him."

Bunny grumbled something under his breath, but refrained from saying anything else audible.

"So what do you have to say?" Tooth asked as she sat down on one of the tables.

"I believe that Trii is heading to where he grew up, back before he became the Spirit of Halloween," Groundhog explained. "Pitch has been keeping our searching out of North America and sent his nightmares there instead. I believe that he has some sort of plans for him in his new form that he can't let us know about, which is why he is sending us searching elsewhere and holding secret meetings with his mares."

"Vhy vould he be heading home?" North asked. "Is there something he vants there?"

"I couldn't say if there is or not, but I do have a theory." He turned his attention to Jack. "He attacked you, correct?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. When he saw me, all he could remember was the feeling of hatred and betrayal because of... what happened."

"Well, I believe he is just heading there because he is running off of animal instincts and emotions. It is not uncommon for creatures in the animal kingdom to head back to their native lands or place of origin after some time. He is returning home just because his body is urging him to do so."

"So where are we going?" Jack asked as he leapt to his feet again. "I'm ready to go so where are we heading?"

Groundhog held up his hand to stop him. "Before I divulge the information to you, I need to know what your intentions are once you find him."

Jack's smile dropped instantly. "I..." he cut himself off with a bit to his lower lip.

It seems this was answer enough for Groundhog. "I see," he muttered. "You have no clue, do you? You might have said that you will save him or destroy him, but you have no clue what will actually be your goal once he is within your grasps. Let me tell you something, though I might not be exceptionally close to him, I still care for Trii. All of the Warriors do, minus Pitch of course. We don't want to see him fade away into nothing or be sad. So you need to get yourselves together and get your priorities straight before I give you any more information."

Everyone was silent. Groundhog sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, awaiting their answer in silence.

After what felt like an eternity, Sandy finally rose from his seated position and tapped the large man on the shoulder, causing him to crack open one eye to peer at him. The sand over Sandy's head formed an image of Trii with a heart around it. The image transformed into the new version of Trii destroying the heart around it, even though the heart would just reform every time it was slashed. Suddenly, the image of a crying Trii formed outside of the heart. Both that Trii and the monstrous version faded away and formed the Earth in the center of the heart.

Groundhog sighed. "Is that just want you want, or is that what you are all going to do? Are you going to save him from himself or are you going to get rid of a problem?" His gaze landed on Jack.

"We are going to save him from himself," Jack answered. "He would want us to help him. Trii doesn't want to hurt anyone and would have rather disappeared than let others get hurt like this."

"You say that, but you can't really mean it," Groundhog scoffed. "I know what happened. After my suspicions on Pitch rose, I did some 'digging' of my own to get information. You aren't ready to say such things and actually mean it."

Bunny hissed and leapt to his feet. "What do you mean by-"

"Trii doesn't talk much about his past," Groundhog interrupted. "It is an unhappy time for him, so he would rather live in the moment or for the future. But I did manage to find out where he grew up." With that being said, he stood up and turned away from them, heading to the loading dock for the sleigh.

"Wait!" Jack called after him. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Groundhog didn't bother to even glance back at them as he continued on his way. "I am heading to your atrocious means of travel because I am not letting you go after Trii on your own. And as to where we are going; we are going to Massachusetts." He sighed heavily. "Salem, Massachusetts."

 


	8. Salem

His chest burned, though he didn't know why. He was not hurt, to his knowledge at least, and he should not be feeling the strain of physical repercussions from his run just yet. The burning sensation was odd and made him feel uncomfortable, but no amount of clawing at his chest made it go away or get any better, so he just decided to ignore it the best that he could and continue on.

Crouching low to the ground, Trii crept closer and closer to the sounds of laughter and merriment. The smell of freshly baked goods flooded his sense, causing him to pause for just one moment to take it in. This was all so familiar, yet he couldn't remember why. Trii brought a clawed hand up to his head and ran it through his thick, black fur as another headache hit him. He let a growl pass his parted lips before moving in closer to the festivities of the town.

Luckily, the townspeople were too distracted to notice the creature lurking in the shadows as it got closer and closer to the town center, compelled by something it could not hope to understand. Every now and then, a giggling child and an exasperated parent would dash by his hiding spot, causing Trii to curl into himself in an attempt to hide from their wandering eyes. No one seemed to notice his presence in the least.

Finally at his desired destination, Trii finally allowed himself to emerge from the shadows, not caring if he was seen or not. His eyes locked onto the center of the populated square, his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

A stone tree stood tall, reaching for the fading sky above with its unmoving branches. One of the branches was much longer than the others and came out from the side. A stone rope was wrapped around it, twisting and curling around its width from tip to base.

A range of emotions raced through Trii at the statue as his heart thudded in his chest. Eventually, unparalleled rage took control as, with a rumbling roar, he charged at the statue.

The screams of terror were immediate.

Children screeched in terror and fled, their confused parents following after them. A few, who were either not afraid of him or struck immobile with fear, stayed in place, staring up at him with wide eyes. Trii growled at the surrounding people, whether they could see him or not.

"No look!" he screamed. "No look!" Picking up a nearby table, covered with some of the goods that he has smelled earlier, he flung it in a random direction before repeated the action with a few other nearby pieces of furniture.

This got the unseeing parents' attentions.

A woman held her crying child close to her chest. "It's a ghost!" she schreeched, pointing in the direction of the "flying" tables.

"Monster!" her child shouted as he clawed at her shirt. "Monster! Monster!"

Trii grasped his head as the word flooded his mind, echoing in the voices of the past. "No!" He slammed his body into a pillar, causing it to fall back and crash into a store window. "No monster! No! NO!" Kicking, slashing, punching, and slamming his body into things, Trii let his body fall into a rampage, caring not for the fleeing masses as he caused wreckage and destruction.

"AHHH!" he screamed, turning on his heel to destroy the next thing that was in his line of sight. Instead, he was met with the stone tree. His features relaxing and his tense muscles lessoning, he crawled close to it.

"No... monster," he whispered before pounding his head against the smooth surface of its trunk. "No monster." He beat his head against it harder. "No monster!" Growling, he slammed his entire body against it. "NO MONSTER!"

"That is not what it seems like to me," a smooth voice stated behind him.

Trii's eyes widened in recognition. Abandoning the statue, he slowly turned to face the dark man standing a few yards away. His scowl deepened as he snarled at the calm man.

"Pitch," he hissed, crouching low. "Hate.Betray. Betray!" He launched himself at the man, strong jaws heading straightfor his jugular. 

 

 


	9. Midnight Sun

Pitch fell into the shadows beneath his feet, evading Trii completely as the Spirit of Halloween crashed into the wall behind him. As the bricks of the building crumbled, Pitch reappeared alongside the rest of his remaining Warriors.

"Is that the wee lad?" Shamrook asked, raising a thick brow at the sight of the burly beast. "I must say, this isn't what I imagined him to look like, even after ye said he was transformed."

"Truly tragic, isn't it," Pitch responded nonchalantly. "Just look at the terror and destruction that he has created here. From the look of it, I doubt that there is much of him left inside that head of his. Sweet Korteet would never do this. I fear we may have already lost him to the beast."

"What are ye sayin, Pitch?" Shamrook glared up at the monochromatic man. "Ye can't seriously be givin up on him now, can ye? We didn't search all over this planet just to throw in the towel once we finally have him." Lei Ning remained silent, but nodded his head eagerly in agreement.

Pitch opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a piercing howl before any words could fall from his silver tongue.

"Pitch!" Trii screeched. "Betray! Hurt! Destroy!"

"What is he on about, Pitch?"

Pitch shrugged, never taking his eyes off of Trii as he hunched over, preparing to launch himself once again. "I haven't got the faintest idea, Shamrook. This form of his is clearly messing with his mind. I hate to be the first one to say this, but perhaps it would be best to put him out of his misery now."

The four-leaf clover that Shamrook was chewing slipped from his lips as he stared at Pitch with wide eyes. "What?" he hissed, clenching his small hands into fists. "I seem to have heard ya wrong. Either that or Trii actually did manage to hit ya and it is makin ya delirious."

"It is what he would want. I am merely thinking of him." Pitch pulled his scythe out of the shadows. "We don't have a clue as of how to turn him back. He would want us to end his pain."

"Back off, Pitch!"

The Warriors scattered as a blast of ice struck where they were previously standing. Jack fell from the sky, obviously having jumped from the sleigh that was in descent above, and touched down on the street gently. He held his staff tightly in his hands, eyes darting to each person, only staying for a split second before moving on to repeat the pattern.

"Jack!" Trii hissed, pushing off the ground, forgetting all about Pitch as he locked his glowing eyes on Jack's form. His claws scraped across the ground, breaking its smooth form as he drew near Jack.

"Sorry," Jack whispered, planting the end of his staff firmly into the earth. He spun on it, effectively both moving out of the way of Trii's charge and bringing a kick to the Spirit of Halloween's side. Trii stumbled, hissing and clawing at Jack as he extended the distance between them by a few feet. Before he could even think of a second strike, Jack pointed his staff in his direction and froze his paws to the ground.

"Stay back, Pitch," Jack growled. "I won't let you hurt him any more than you already have."

"Hurt him? Me?" Pitch gestured to himself. "I am not the one who turned him into this, Jack. That was all you."

Jack grimaced. "Don't play all innocent. You and I both know that you played a major part in making him like this. You lied and played him just to get power that was never meant to be yours. You caused this with your greed, not me."

"What is he talking about?" Lei Ning asked, turning his eyes to his leader.

Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "He is just trying to throw the blame on others. Nothing he says can be taken seriously. If you remember correctly, he said a lot of things he didn't mean right before he betrayed us and broke Korteet's little heart."

"That wasn't my intention. I didn't want to hurt him!" Jack insisted. "I just wanted to stop you from taking advantage of him, of everyone, and using them to destroy every source of light and joy in the world."

"Nonsense. I just wanted what all my Warriors want; to be loved by the children of the world."

"Stop spitting out crap and calling it gold, Pitch." Groundhog rose from a hole in the ground, crossing his beefy arms over his chest and staring down at Pitch with his black eyes. "You might as well give up on that now. I know the truth and I am here to make sure the rest of our organization understand what is really going on."

"I see that Jack wasn't the only 'mole' among us," Pitch said smoothly, his smile dropping as he cast his eyes towards Lei Ning and Shamrook, who looked like they didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Pitch never cared about Trii," Groundhog stated. "He never cared about any of us. We were just pieces in his messed up chess match against the world. He sent Trii into that temple in order to be destroyed and wreck the fabric of time, not to retrieve the orb. Even now, he is still trying to use that power inside Trii, which is why he sent us to look elsewhere while he sent his mares to search America."

"Is this right, Pitch?" Shamrook backed away from Pitch. "Were Trii and the rest o' us just pawns to you?"

"No point in lying anymore, Pitch." Lei Ning held his hands out towards Pitch, his fingertips crackling with lightning. "Your past actions are not supporting any more of your silver words."

Pitch scowled. "Don't act like you know everything about me and what I do, rodent. You still got a few things wrong."

Before anything more could be said, a torturous howl interrupted all trains of thought and captured the attentions of all present spirits. Trii curled into himself, partially frozen paws clawing at the ground as his jaws snapped at his chest in a vain attempt to relieve himself of his current pain. He screeched again as it only intensified.

"What is going on?" Jack asked. "What did you do to him?"

Pitch scowled. "I didn't do a thing. This is the effect of the power that he absorbed. I thought we might have a bit more time, but it has already started."

The rest of the Guardians ran up to them, covering their ears in order to block out the screams of agony. "What happened?" Tooth shouted over Trii.

"Korteet is about to become an explosion of energy that will annihilate every form of life on this miserable planet, including us," Pitch explained, gripping his scythe tighter in his hands. "It is the effect of the Midnight Sun."

"Midnight Sun?" Groundhog grasped the front of Pitch's robe and held him off of the ground. "You seem to know more about this than any of us. Mind filling us in what that means exactly."

"That Midnight Sun is the longest day, where the sun is out even at night. But this happens in the Artics, because of Tai M. Keeper. Every year, he would have to release the orb's power slowly, so as not to kill anyone nearby. It is why he was living in the Artic in the first place, since there are few humans that could fall victim to the Midnight Sun." Pitch's eyes darted to Trii's huddled form. "Trii's body is not made to handle that power, so he was not able to release it slowly like Keeper was able to. It was trapped in his body, building up until it can finally break through. Because of it coming out in one large burst, the whole planet will be engulfed in the chaos and nothing will survive. Do you understand now?"

"So what do we do to stop this?" Bunny asked. "There is no way that you would be this close to the blast zone without a plan."

"There is only one way to stop the destruction of Earth." Pitch finally took his eyes off of Trii's form to lock with Jack's. "Trii Korteet must be eliminated before he breaks."

 


	10. Ice and Gold

Groundhog growled low in his throat as he tightened his grip on Pitch. "How do we know that you are telling the truth? You have never been one for straight, honest answers, so why should we take your words to heart now?"

"You all are idiots," Pitch replied, face twisting into a mask of irritation. "Complete imbeciles; the lot of you. You say that you want to save the world and all who inhabit it, but you refuse to see the only way to do so because it doesn't suite you and your moral desires. Trii Korteet is a ticking time bomb and his fuse is funning short. You either need to snuff it out now or prepare for the world to be torn apart all around you."

"You have tried to turn me against my friends many times," Jack muttered, pointing his staff at Pitch's face. "Lying is the only language that you speak. I find it hard to believe that only you have the knowledge of this, just like I find it hard to believe that you want to save the world that you have tried to destroy over and over again."

"Not destroy, Frost. Engulf in darkness. And you can believe me because I don't want to be destroyed with the rest of you idiots."

Before anyone else could respond, there was another heart-wrenching howl as Trii finally broke through the ice shackles, tearing his paws from their hold in a show of intense brute strength. Now free, Trii growled and shook his head, trying to focus on someone in front of him as his world shifted back and forth. Different parts of his body were pulsing now, stretching out one way or another for a split second before returning back to normal.

"Either this is to be his end or our. Make a choice, Frost." With that being said, Pitch slipped from Groundhog's grasp, merging with his shadows once more.

Jack shook his head. "No way. There has to be another way. No. I..."

"J-Jack..." Trii bared his fangs as his eyes dilated. He began to charge towards the Spirit of Fun, stumbling every few steps as pain overtook his body.

"If you won't make the choice, then I will!" Pitch emerged from his shadows, scythe in hand. He soared through the air behind Trii, bringing his weapon down towards the other's unprotected and un-expecting head.

Seemingly un-expecting. At the last moment possible, Trii brought his head low to the ground and shifted his position, rearing up his back legs to land directly on Pitch's vulnerable chest. The sudden strike sent the monochromatic flying backwards from the sheer force, slamming into a pile of rubble that once was some sort of store.

"Jack! Move!" Tooth shouted as she leapt in front of the frozen boy. The others, the Warriors and the Guardians, followed her lead, taking a fighting stance in front of him and forming a protective wall.

"JACK!" Trii roared. He ducked under Bunny's boomerangs and bolts of lightning from Lei Ning. He grabbed Tooth by her ankle and flung her into North, who dropped his swords in order to catch her. With her out of the way, Trii's path was left open for his to ram his entire body into Groundhog, sending him crashing into both Bunny and Shamrook. "JACK!"

Trii lunged for Jack, who finally snapped out of his trance. Biting his lower lip, Jack held up his staff to Trii. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Trii outstretched his gangly arms towards him in a final leap. A single tear ran down his face. A blast of ice erupted from him and raced towards Trii.

At that exact moment, Sandy collected a ball of golden sand and threw it towards the rampaging beast. The sand and ice made contact with the pair right when Trii's outstretch paw brushed Jack's bare cheek. The last thing Jack saw was an eruption of bright white light exploding from Trii before everything shifted.

 


	11. Ultimatum

Jack groaned, rubbing at his throbbing temples as he tried to find the will to open his eyes. The bright light that had enveloped him was long gone by now, but left an uneasy and nauseated feeling behind in its wake.

"Jack!"

The Spirt of Fun's eyes snapped open at the young girl's voice. Quickly locating the source, he watched as Mary ran off, possibly to get help for the boy struggling in the icy water.

Wait a minute.  
Porcelain hands scratched at the thin veil of ice, fruitlessly trying to gain some sort of hold to pull themselves out of the freezing waters. The ice would just crack and break apart. The hole that the boy had fallen through got bigger and bigger as his actions got much more frantic.

Jack moved a little closer, a little hesitant to see what the boy looked like while he was drowning. Jack's heart thudded in his chest as he faintly remembered the fear and pain.

"This is me," he realized. Looking around, he saw no signs of Pitch or the Guardians. "I could..." His bright blue eyes wandered back to the struggling teen. Hesitantly, he reached down a hand.

Movement to his left caught his attention, freezing him in place instinctively.

Colors on the ice swirled together, forming pictures. The image of Mary rushing to a soaking wet Jack, hugging him tightly on impact, lingered for a few seconds before shifted into one of Jack curled in blankets in front of a fire, being coddled by Mary and two unknown figures. The vision shifted again, showing a smiling Jack, blowing out candles on a cake before smearing a bit of the icing on his giggling sister's nose. Now a much older Jack was revealed, hand entwined with a busty blonde's as she laid her head on his shoulder. A gold band rested on her left hand as she brought them up to her lips and planted a light kiss. It all changed one more time, showing an even more elderly Jack standing behind a toddler with the blonde by his side. A woman, who could only be Mary, pushed a small cupcake with a single candle towards the gurgling child.

Jack stroked the ice images. "Is that what I missed? For all of those years I was alone when I could have..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Movement to his right now caught his attention.

Darkness swirled, forming the shape of Pitch. The Boogieman tilted his head back in laughter as his nightmares surrounded the Guardians. Sandy was the first to go, putting up a great fight before being enveloped in the dark sand and fading away. North's swords were ripped from his hand by dark tentacles before he was repeatedly slammed into by nightmares, forcing him to the ground. Bunny, appearing to have shrunk considerably from his usual size, barely stood a chance. He managed to break apart a handful of nightmares before they overwhelmed and engulf him in darkness. Tooth tried to soar away from the rampage, but was not fast enough. With a scream erupting from her slender throat, Pitch grasped her by the ankle and threw her into the mass of growing darkness.

The dark sand moved away with a wave of Pitch's hand, revealing absolutely nothing.

The image shifted, showing a cowering Jamie, who was trying his best to comfort his sobbing sister. Unbeknownst to the pair, shadows surrounded them from behind, growing bigger and bigger before striking the two children.

"Stop it!" Jack shouted, slamming his fist down on the ice, disrupting the images for just a split second.

Now he was presented a sight he hadn't seen in quite some time. Trii Korteet, in his normal form, stared up at him with tearful eyes, backing away slowly. He clutched Ribcage's neck tightly as shadows formed a circle around him. Flames roared up from his boney companion, causing the shadows to falter for just a moment. Then the darkness swooped, grasping Ribcage by his many bones and ripping him apart. A cry came from Trii at the sight as he rushed to help, but was too late. He held one of his friend's bones close to his chest as he wept, not caring that the darkness had formed a cage around him.

 _"This all could have been avoided, Korteet,"_  Pitch said as he appeared, smoothly gliding towards the Spirit of Halloween. " _I gave you a very good offer, much greater than what others got, but you refused me. You could have stood beside me, but you decided that you would rather be across from me on their side."_

Trii shook his head.  _"How can you do this? How can you destroy everything so easily?"_

 _"I am only doing what the Man in the Moon intended me to do,"_ Pitch hissed.  _"He made me like this, just as he made you like that. I am the Spirit of Destruction and Darkness while you are the Spirit of Terror. It is what we are doomed to embrace."_

 _"I am not!"_ Trii shouted.  _"I am not the Spirit of Terror. I don't want to... I'm not."_

 _"Then what are you?"_ The monochromatic man asked, smirking as he came closer.  _"All you do is bring out fear in the children, just like me. All they see when they look at you is the monster that haunts their deepest, darkest nightmares; something not even I can touch. You don't invoke joy or wonder. You don't even invoke something as flimsy as hope. You terrify them, but you squandered your gifts."_ Pitch smirked, running a hand through Trii's raven tresses.  _"But I won't."_

Darkness flooded from Pitch's fingertips, coating Trii's entire form. All was silent for what felt like an eternity to Jack before the dark sand fled, leaving nothing but Pitch behind.

"No," Jack muttered. "Why does it have to be like this?" He looked up at the moon. "Why must you make us like this? Why must there be an ultimatum to everything? Why can't I have my life? Why?"

He got no response, which only caused his scowl to increase.

"Is this all a game to you?" he screamed. "Is that why you made Pitch? Is that why you did this to Trii? Why can't I have my life back? Why do I have to see this?"

The Man in the Moon still said nothing.

Jack sighed. "Of course you don't say anything back. You never give me any answers, even when I desperately need them."

A beam of light, much stronger than the other's being emitted, hit a blank spot in the ice, just above the hole. Ignoring the two frozen images to his side, Jack choose instead to look to this new vision.

Familiar scenes floated by, lasting for only a few seconds each. There was Jamie laughing as he, his friends, and, unbeknownst to them, Jack threw snowballs at each other. There was Tooth forcing Jack's mouth open as she peered inside, squealing at the glittering white teeth that were revealed. There was North showing him around his office, ice sculptures soaring and dancing around as the big man spoke to Jack with just glee and gusto. There was the group of them, racing from house to house, delivering coins and collecting teeth for Tooth. There was Bunny, decorating eggs with Jamie's little sister with a smile so big that Jack feared it would split his face in half. There was all of the Guardians and their children friends, right after Jack's initiation. They were smiling and joyfully celebrating the defeat of the Boogieman.

Then there was Trii, sitting across from Jack with Ribcage next to the pair, mouth flying as he spoke to his new friend with wild hand gestures.

The corners of Jack's mouth tugged up into a faint smile as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Kneeling down onto one knee, Jack stroked the image as he held out his hand towards the hole in the ice.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

A blast of cold air rushed from his pale skin, closing off the hole with a fresh layer of ice. A hand banged on the new ice for just a few seconds before everything faded away before Jack's eyes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, no, I did not have anyone in mind when I mentioned the blonde in Jack's "could have" life. I just thought that he probably would have gotten married and started a family of his own, so I just type out a description and that is what came out.


	12. The Birth Of Trii Korteat

Fire. That was the first thing that Jack noticed once his vision clarified completely. Torches were held tightly in clenched fists, their flames reaching for the darkening skies above. He faintly recognized it as the town square that he was in with the others, but it was definitely far back in the past if the buildings and villagers' attires were anything to go off of.

The mob was in a roar, screeching and howling as they thrust their torches and other various "mob essentials" in the air. Their feet pounded on the cobblestone path as they circled a large tree in the center.

"Dear townspeople," a man's voice rumbled over the shouting, "we stand before you with whom you have accused of black arts to tell you that he has been found guilty." The crowd got louder at that. "His wicked ways and satanic prowess will no longer endanger the good people of Salem henceforth."

Jack pushed through the first level of people, who paid him no mind at all. They didn't seem to be able to see or feel him, though he was able to affect them with his own touch.

"In God's name, he shall be hung until all breath is gone and he cannot utter another spell to harm you again."

Heart pounding in his chest, Jack struggled to get to the front of the mob.

"Kill him!"

Jack could see a parting in the crowd up ahead.

"Witch!"

He could see the figure of the white-wigged man who must have been the one speaking to the people.

"Monster!"

Jack elbowed the last few people out of the way, stumbling into the clearing surrounding the tree and the man. Swiftly collecting himself, he gazed up at the  _child_  on the small podium, a noose wrapped loosely around his trembling neck as he was sobbed.

"No!" Trii shouted, tugging on the restraints currently cutting off circulation in his hands. "I wasn't doing anything! I wasn't!"

"Be silent, witch," the white-wigged man hissed. A deep scowl settled itself upon his features as he turned his glare onto the terrified boy. "Witnesses have come forth with encounters of you performing your witchcraft. Speaking with the dead. Disguising yourself in beastly attire as you terrorize these good people. Making deals with the Devil himself!"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Trii shouted in retaliation, shaking his head. "I was just playing. It was all make believe. It was just a game!"

"Just kill him already!" someone behind Jack shouted. "Don't let the monster speak any more lies!"

_"I was just pretending! None of it was real!"_

"Hang him!"

_"Leave me alone! Please!"_

"Witch!"

_"Please!"_

"Monster!"

The white-wigged man turned his eyes from Trii, nodding his head at a burly man behind the boy. The man nodded his head back in return and stepped closer.

Trii continued to cry as he tugged fruitlessly at his restraints. "Please stop! I was just playing! I'm not a witch! I am not a monster!"

"Silence him!" The crowd cheered in agreement as the burly man placed the heel of his boot on the platform under Trii.

"No!" Jack shouted. At the sound of his voice, Trii's head shot up, his wide eyes locking with Jack's.

"Who-" Trii was cut off as his foothold was kicked out from under him.

Jack rushed towards the falling body as the noose tightened. The colors of the world faded away into tones of grey and fell into a veil of silence.

Time stood still as soon as Jack had his arms wrapped around the other's still form.

"Trii?" Jack whispered as he gently removed the tight noose away from the boy's bruised neck. He lowered him to the ground and lightly slapped his face in an attempt to get the glaze off of his still-open eyes. "Trii? Please wake up. Please."

Trii did not react. He didn't even breathe.

The world went dark as the moon appeared, shining its bright light down upon the pair. Its beam focused on Trii in particular, his appearance shifting to one more familiar to Jack. Trii's dull, unseeing eyes continued to stare up at the ball of light even after his transformation to Trii Korteet was finished.

A small, white object floated down to them, traveling on the light.

 _"Wake, my child,"_ a soothing voice said, seeming to come from everyone at once.

Jack suddenly felt a force jerking him back away from him as the surroundings began to fade away.

"Wait!" Jack shouted, fighting back fruitlessly.

_"Rise, Spirit of Halloween. Awaken, Guardian of-"_

As Ribcage's bone landed lightly on his still chest, Trii's suddenly jerked into life, gasping for breath as everything faded from Jack's sight once again.

 


	13. Fear Awakens

Everything was void of color when sight returned to Jack. It was like he was looking through a monochromatic filter or at an old fashion TV. Either way, it made him uncomfortable.

"Jack?" the mentioned Guardian of Fun jumped in shock, quickly turning to face the caller. Trii smiled softly at him, offering him a small wave of the hand. Jack wasted no time in dropping to his knees and wrapping the shorter boy in a tight embrace, which was returned immediately.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you," Trii whispered into Jack's ear as they finally parted.

"It's okay," Jack assured. "I'm sorry I had to give you reason to not trust me."

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_ a voice rang out, distracting the pair. They were met with the sight of a gaggle of boys, looking to be about the same age of Trii, maybe a year or two more, surrounding someone of much smaller size. The smallest boy stared down at the ground, trying to control the trembling of his hands as he held his book close to his chest.

 _"I don't want any trouble,"_ the boy said, still refusing to look up, even when one of the other boys tangled their grubby fingers into his grey locks and tugged.  _"I just want to go home."_

 _"Home?"_ the boy holding his hair questioned.  _"Why don't you say what you really mean; mansion. You think that you are so much better than us, don't you? You think we should bow before you and your massive supply of gold?"_

 _"Please, sir,"_ another boy spoke up.  _"Let me shine your shoes for you."_ He then proceeded to spit at the boy, hitting him in the tunic.  _"So sorry, sir, but you know how us poor people are unable to aim very well. Just goes to show how superior you truly are to the rest of us peasants."_

The victim of the circle broke free, instantly sprinting off as he attempted to outrun his pursuers. The other boys came prepared for this, it would seem, for they pulled small rocks from their pockets and bags as they closed the distance once again.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed. The trees and grey greenery were replaced with high walls decorated with artistic fineries. The worn dirt path became plush carpets and fancy rugs. The boy from before wandered into the scene, now appearing more around jack's age. He kept his face down, blocking the view from Jack and Trii.

 _"You ran away again, I hear,"_ a man sitting in a large, throne-like chair commented sternly, swirling wine within a crystal goblet. A woman was seated across from him, watching the pair interact.

 _"I'm sorry, Father,"_ the boy said softly, bowing his head further.  
 _"I don't want your apologizes," the man growled. "When you flee from them, you give them power. You dishonor your family. You will never hold their respect, or fear, if you let the dirt-scrappers walk all over you."_

 _"I wouldn't have been able to beat them,"_ the boy insisted.  _"Father, they would have destroyed me in front of everyone if I had stayed a second longer."_

 _"You wouldn't have to worry about things like that if you were a real man. If you weren't so weak, you could hold yourself better in a fight. You could win!"_ The man sneered.  _"I could hold my head high in pride over you for once."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"Away with you."_ The man beckoned the boy to leave.  _"I can't stand the sight of you any longer. To bed with you, and no supper. You have not earned the right to eat with us."_

 _"And I doubt you ever shall,"_ the woman commented.

_"Yes, Father."_

"What is this?" Jack asked as the scene began to fade once again. The boy, now clearly a man, was now in bed, a damp towel placed over his eyes and forehead as he panted for air. His body was wrought in sweat and deathly pale.

"These are his memories," Trii explained in a hushed whisper. "The reason that he was chosen."

Before Jack could say any more, the figure in the best burst into a coughing fit, finding it harder and harder to breath with each passing second. They reached out towards the open door to the room and called out for help, as best as they could.

No one came.

The coughing died out eventually and, with it, so did his breathing.

Jack and Trii watched in silence another form appeared in the room. The clone of the man in the bed stood before them, staring down at his still form.

 _"About time,"_ someone muttered. The three spirits glanced towards the door to see the man's father standing in the doorway with a sneer.  _"Go back to bed, Margret. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."_

Time passes before their eyes quickly. The spirit of the man never moved as people enter and arranged his body for his wake. Even as people filed in, he did not move or look away from his body.

 _"I never expected him to last this long anyway,"_ one woman commented to another.  _"I can hardly believe that weak thing was Harrold and Margret's child. If it wasn't for his father's hair and mother's eyes, I would assume that they just plucked a child from the orphanage to be their heir."_

 _"That probably would have done them better. I mean, just look at him,"_ she gestured to the open casket.  _"What a lost cause. What a waste."_

 _"I don't see why we had to come, Father,"_ a man complained.  _"I didn't even like him in life, so why should I care that he is gone now?"_

 _"Silence, boy,"_ his father hissed back.  _"Harrold will be looking for a new heir to his estate since he and Margret have been unable to have another child since him. If we play our cards right, Harrold might take you under his wing."_

_"And I just might."_

_"Oh, Harrold. I had no idea that you could hear,"_ the man's father stammered.

 _"It is quite alright,"_ Harrold assured before turning his eyes to the son.  _"You are the one that would always give my son a hard time, correct?"_

The man in question stood up tall.  _"I am."_

Harrold smiled brightly.  _"It is a delight to meet you finally. Now here is a real man. Not afraid to look me in the eye in the least."_ He shook the other's hand.  _"It is true that I am in need of an heir now. How would you like to get out of the shop for a bit? I can show you all you would need to know; see if you can handle it."_

_"I would be honored, sir."_

Night fell and the others faded away until only the spirits remained. The man was crouch in the corner, face in his hands as he mumbled to himself.

"Putrid pigs," he hissed, raising to his feet and stumbling forward.  _"You did this with your deeds. You killed me and then kept me here to relive my torture over and over again, did you?"_  He entered his father's room, Jack and Trii following close behind.  _"Go on. Celebrate my death. It is only what you have been waiting for years for. Take a new 'son', if you desire. I don't care anymore. I don't want to please you. I don't want your praise. I don't want your love. I don't even want your looks."_

The man ran his hand through his grey locks. Where his fingers brushed, their color darkened until he had a head of raven tresses, but the color change didn't stop there. His skin grew paler and took on a greyer tint as a black robe formed on his thin form. He uncovered his eyes, revealing them to now be a bright yellow.

Pitch held out his hands to his sleeping parents.  _"You forced me to live in constant fear, so let's see how you handle it, shall we?"_ A smirk grew upon his face as the pair erupted in silent screams, tossing and turning as they tried to awaken from their nightmare.  _"Now who has the power? Now who is weak? Tell me, Father!"_ Pitch clicked his tongue in annoyance.  _"We were both wrong, Father. You are not worth my time."_

Pitch traveled along the shadows, going from house to house and leaving behind nightmares in his wake. His smile grew more and more as the night proceeded. He stood tall with his head held higher as he looked on the panic in delight.

 _"I was never meant for your world,"_ he said to no one in particular.  _"I was weak and feeble; not fit for humanity. But now, such things don't matter. For once, I am the strong one. For once, everyone else is beneath me!"_ He tipped his head back and laughed. _"For once, I will be seen and feared!"_

 


	14. All Things Come To An End

Everything was gone. There was no more scenes. No more memories. No more anything. Jack wasn't even sure that they were standing on anything, yet he wasn't sure that he was floating either. It was an odd feeling, to say the least.

"Trii?" Jack's voice seemed far off, even though it had come from his own mouth. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We are at the end of it all," Trii responded, voice void of any emotion. "The point where the end and the beginning meet."

Jack looked down at the boy, but Trii did not look back at him. He kept looking straight forward, into the void of emptiness before them. "Are you alright?"

"I can see it all." Trii pointed forward. "You don't see it, do you? I didn't think so. You and Pitch are only on this trip because of your extended exposure to the essence of time without the aid of the time wielder. If Pitch hadn't used an hourglass by himself and tried to end you, then I would be the only one seeing any of this. Then again, I guess that I still am the only one seeing any of this."

"I don't understand."

Trii shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to. I definitely wouldn't understand if I and the power of time were not one for so long. It has given me supreme knowledge of which I could not use in my monstrous form."

"What are you seeing?" Jack asked, gesturing to the blank landscape around them. "What is it here that I am missing?"

"Everything." Trii smiled faintly. "Nothing. Both. It is hard to explain. I see everything that has ever happened, is happening, or must happen. It is all playing out for me right before my eyes here. It is a bit overwhelming, and yet, oddly comforting." His smile dropped slightly. "We are not alone."

"Korteet?" a voice behind them hissed. "Frost? Oh how wonderful. I get to spend my destruction with the two of you? I think I would have rather the fat man and the rodent."

"Pitch!" Jack snarled, pivoting on his heel to face the monochromatic man. "Stay back!"

"Or what?" Pitch questioned with a roll of his eyes. "You are going to talk down to me? You are nothing without your staff so drop the tough guy act."

"You have no true power here either," Trii commented calmly. "There are no shadows in this place. Nor any fear... besides your own, of course."

"Ha! Me? Fear? Oh please, Korteet." Pitch crossed his arms over his chest. "I am fear. I would have thought that even someone like you would have understood that much."

"There is no need for any hostility." Trii started to walk towards Pitch. "This is something that should have been done a long time ago."

"Stay back, Korteet. I am not weak here." Pitch held up his hand. A rush of dark sand burst from his sleeve and raced towards Trii.

Trii lifted his hand, batting away the darkness as if it were nothing. "Long before you lied to me and the others."

"I'm warning you, Korteet. Don't try me."

Jack found himself unable to move or say a thing, though he certainly did try.

Trii didn't even need to swat away the next blow. It curved out of the way right when it was about to make contact, obviously against Pitch's wishes based in the expression on his face at the sight of it.

"Before you tried to erase Jack Frost from history."

Pitch grit his teeth, lifting his other arm in order to send two barrages towards the walking spirit.

This attack too proved completely pointless as the sand crumbled away before it could ever reach Trii. "Before you tried to start the second Dark Age."

Pitch took a step back, tripping over his own feet and falling. Trii drew closer.

"Before you ever started the first one." Trii crouched down in front of Pitch, raising his arms. Pitch flinched, awaiting the blow.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into warmth instead.

"It's alright," Trii whispered into his neck. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You aren't weak. Just let it go. Let it all go."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Korteet," Pitch insisted, pushing at the boy. "Let go of me this instant."

"It's alright," he repeated. "There is no need to be afraid. We are here for you. It's okay. Just let it go."

"Release me, Korteet."

"I forgive you."

"Korteet..."

"It's alright."

"Stop."

"Don't fear anymore."

Suddenly, Jack found the ability to move once again his to control. He took a shaky step forward and then another. Each step brought him closer and closer to the pair.

Trii rose to his feet once more. Now that Jack was closer, it seemed that the boy had grown taller in the last few minutes. In fact, he looked to have grown a full five inches, at the least. His raven locks reached a bit longer, brushing his exposed collarbones.

There was no doubt in Jack's mine that the boy before him was growing older by the passing second.

"Trii," he muttered, drawing attention to himself. "What is happening to you?"

"All things must come to an end." The Spirit of Halloween turned from the both of them, his eyes seeming to lock onto something in the void of nothingness. "I don't have long. Just enough time to do what must be."

Jack grasped Trii's shoulder, which was now level with his own. "You aren't going anywhere. We are going to get out of here and everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

Trii smiled, though he still refused to look their way. "I do trust you, Jack. Everything will be fine again. I will make sure of it." He held out his hand. "I believe that you have something for me in your hoodie."

The Guardian of Fun nibbled on his lower lip before reaching inside his pocket. His fingertips ran along the smooth surface of the item in there before grasping it tightly and lifting it from its confines. Without a word, he gently placed it in Trii's exposed hand.

Trii brought the bone to his chest, petting it gently. "Ribcage was always there for me. From the moment that I woke up as I was, he was always there. I'm sorry that I won't get to do the same when he awakes." Trii brought the bone up to his lips as he crouched down. He laid it before his feet before backing away, choosing to stand beside Jack while he watched.

Jack looked up at Trii, who now stood a head taller. He opened his mouth to say something, but all words got caught in his throat as the bone began floating in the air. More bones materialized out of the emptiness around them and gather around the main piece, locking into the appropriate places. In a matter of seconds, a familiar creature of fire and bone stood before them, shaking its head as if it were waking from a long nap. In a way, Jack guessed that he was.

"Ribcage." The creature's ears perked at Trii's voice, swiftly drawing near him and nuzzling his head with his own. "I missed you dearly," Trii stated, petting his friend back. "Do you understand what is happening?" Ribcage nodded. Trii smiled and kissed him on the muzzle. "Good. Good-Bye, dear friend."

Trii stroked Ribcage's skull once more before releasing his hold and making his way past him, heading for the nothingness. His black hair lightened, taking on a greyer tint as his skin began to drag down. His clear skin wrinkling and becoming paler.

"Korteet?" Pitch questioned, standing. Trii paused in his march.

"Fear breeds fear, Pitch," he stated without turning to look at them. "Not just for others, but for yourself too. Forgiveness, however, breeds a whole slew of good things, if given the right amount of time. You might not get the immediate response like you do with fear, but give it time and you will find happiness that you could not hope to achieve the other way."

"Korteet..." Pitch coughed into his fist. "Tri... Are you dying?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "He isn't." He glanced at Trii's back. "You aren't. You said that everything was going to be alright. You aren't. You can't be."

"I was doomed from the moment that I took in all of that power," Trii explained. "Just like Pitch said. I am just a carrying case for explosive destruction. I am not made to control or contain it. That is for the time keeper to do. In any other case, the world would be destroyed, but our combined powers, plus the fact that we have all been effected by the sands of time, caused us to go through these memories before reaching here. This emptiness is the representation of the smallest form of time."

"Form of time?"

Trii shrugged his thinning shoulders. "Days. Years. Hours. Seconds. That sort of thing. Right now, time is 'frozen' all around the world. No. I guess the right thing to say is that this place exist beyond time. Here is where the time keeper may see all without missing a thing. However long that we are in here is just a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of second outside of here." Trii paused in order to cough harshly into his hand. "S-Sorry. In other words, because we are here, I can release all of the power here and not destroy a thing, for there is truly nothing to destroy in a place that exist to not exist. That being said, my body still can't take the power. In order to release it and set everything right, I must vanish."

"You  _are_ dying?" Jack asked, stepping towards him only to be stopped by Ribcage.

"No. I cannot die. I will vanish," Trii explained. "Much like what nearly happened to you, I will be wiped from existence from this moment on. Memory of me and the events that took place will still be, but there will be no trace of me left. I will just vanish."

"There has to be another way." Jack tried unsuccessfully to push past Ribcage. "I won't let you fade away. There  _has_  to be another way."

Trii shook his head tiredly. "I am done, Jack. I have lived a long time and, now, I am free from fear of myself. I know who I am. I know what I am and I have never been happier." Trii hunched over, his hair silver as moonlight and skin stretched taunt over his bones. "I will send you both out of here soon. You must not remain once I truly disappear, least you be destroyed as well and we can't have that. Three guardians missing from the world would set many things off."

"Three?" Pitch questioned.

"Ribcage will take over for me as the Spirit of Halloween. He was born with me that day, so he has the ability to do so." Trii held up his hand, which had already become transparent. "I trust he can do the job perfectly. Maybe even better than me now that we know what we are the guardian of. I've known Ribcage for so long, even before he was born. Our friendship was one of the reasons that they feared me so much. They couldn't understand my choice in imaginary friends."

Jack felt a tingling sensation in his body. Glancing down, he saw that he was being enveloped in a bright light. The same was happening to Ribcage and Pitch, who stood right beside him.

"Remember what I said, Pitch," Trii said weakly. "Help the world face their fears, not extort them. And Jack, try a little true forgiveness as well. I know it is hard sometimes and it might take a long time to accept things, but as much as it is eating you up inside, it is hurting the others ten times as much." Trii was now almost completely gone from sight. Jack could just barely make out his thin form beyond the bright light around him. "Ribcage... I love you dearly. Don't forget that and don't forget who we were. We were not monsters... not freaks... not fear..."

"Trii!" Jack shouted as light filled his vision, causing him to shut his eyes tight in order to block it out.

_"You are the Guardian of Imagination. Good-Bye."_

 


	15. Finality (A Few Years Later)

Time passed over them easily now. The Guardians kept a close eye on everyone after Pitch and Jack emerged from the shining beam of light that day, but deemed everyone safe after a year or two. Excluding Pitch, of course, who they lost track of as soon as he reappeared. Since then, no one has heard wind of him, much less seen him.

That is not to say that he wasn't doing his "duties" though. His nightmares were still galloping around at night, sending nightmares into the minds of sleepers. Surprisingly, the fears that they spawned were few and little, never going overboard like it had been since the dark ages. The Guardians agreed to continue to look for him, but found no need to stop his servants. After all, the world does need fear and darkness otherwise bravery and light would have no need to exist.

October was the hardest month for all of them, especially Jack. Ribcage filled the role of the Spirit of Imagination rather well. Jack would often find himself partaking in the festivities as well, though he kept a safe distance away from the children, least his cold presence cause them to cover their costumes with coats. He liked to just sit back and watch the joy that Ribcage brought to them from the shadows.

Much like he was now.

Jack let out a heavy breath of brisk air as he heard the familiar sound of hooves clopping up to him before a hard muzzle brush his cheek gently. He chuckled empty heartedly and patted the side of Ribcage's head in return.

"Shouldn't you be making your rounds? Making sure that everyone is safe and having fun?"

Ribcage snorted in response and bit onto the hood of Jack's hoodie, tugging him backwards.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, tearing his clothing from the skeleton. "What was that for?"

Ribcage only whinnied in response and stomped his hoof into the earth. The flames that made up his eyes stared up at Jack expectantly before their owner dashed past him, nearly knocking him over. After getting a few yards away, Ribcage turned to face him once more and taunted him.

"So you play, do you?" Jack asked, quirking a brow at him. "Skipping out on your duties to play games? For shame."

The skeleton snorted again, as if to say "hypocrite". He then dashed off again, Jack in hot pursuit.

"You can't get away from me this time, Riby!" Jack shouted down at him, carefully throwing a few small snowballs, all of which missed their target due to the intense flames of his mane. "Hey! Using fire is not fair!"

Ribcage showed no signs of caring as he continued, heading for the outskirts of the nearby town, least he be seen by the many wandering children. Jack followed swiftly after, dashing between the few buildings as he gained on the Spirit...

The Spirit who suddenly disappeared as soon as he turned a corner.

Jack landed gently, looking around for the skeleton, but finding no traces of him. "Ribcage?" he called out. "Where did you go?"

He got no response.

"Are you alright, mister?"

Jack jumped, having not noticed the small child before it had spoken. Glancing behind him, he is met with the sight of the form of a child underneath a white sheet with two eye-holes cut out of it. "Um... hi there."

"Did you lose someone?" the child, a young boy by the sound of his voice, asked. He grabbed Jack's hand in his own much smaller one. "I can help you find them. I am good at finding things."

"That is alright," Jack said. "My friend and I were just playing around, but he is very busy so he probably just needed to get back to work."

"Oh."

Jack glanced up and down the street they were on. All of the lights were out in the nearby houses and there were no watchful adults to mind this child. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "Are you out here by yourself?"

"I don't have any parents." The boy pointed down the street with his free hand. "I live down there in the orphanage. Miss Rosa gave me this sheet and helped me cut the eyes out. I did the left one. Doesn't it look good?"

Jack chuckled at the imperfect circle cutout next to the much nicer one. "It looks perfect."

"That is what my best friend said." The boy looked behind him. "Oh."

"What is the matter?"

"He isn't here." The boy turned to face Jack once more. "He was going trick or treating with me because he doesn't want me to be doing it alone and none of the bigger kids wanted to walk with me."

Jack smiled down at him and pat him on the back. "Well you offered to help me find my friend, so why don't I help you find your friend." He was taken by surprise when the kid shook his head sharply.

"You can't find him. Only I can." The boy stood on his tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "Pitchy is my imaginary friend and no one else can see him, but he told me that I have to keep it a big secret."

"Why is that?"

"Because the big kids will make fun of me again," the boy huffed. "They will call me a big baby again, but I am not. I am almost seven years old. I am a big kid too!"

"You most certainly are." Jack got off of his knees and started to walk towards where the boy had pointed earlier, still holding his hand tightly. "I am sure that he will show up again. Maybe he is just shy and didn't want to meet me right now."

"Maybe," the boy muttered. "But you would really like him. He is a supercool knight and he rides a big black horse. He is so strong that he doesn't even need to wear armor."

"That is so cool," Jack commented enthusiastically as they neared the orphanage. "Here we are. Why don't you head in, since it is getting rather dark now? And don't eat all of that candy. And don't forget to brush your teeth." Jack chuckled at the thought of Tooth thanking him for saying that.

"Okay." The kid climbed the steps to the building, but stopped at the door. He turned back to Jack. "What is your name?"

"Jack," Jack said, bowing to the kid as if he was a king. "Jack Frost, at your service."

The boy gasped the tore the sheet away, revealing messy locks of black hair and pale skin. "My name is Jack too. Jack O'Lannen."

Jack said nothing, staring at the revealed boy with wide eyes.

"See you  _Jack_." The boy, Jack, waved good-bye quickly before opening the door and rushing inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of all that I have written for this series. However, recently, I had a bit of an idea for another story for this. I'm not sure if I am going to actually write it, because I am not sure if the series needs more.   
> The idea is that Ribcage is having issues as the new Guardian of Imagination and the new Master of Time still hasn't been reborn. The M.I.M. sends a message that Trii's new mortal life can fix the problems. Jack, who has taken to watching over Trii's new life, is forced to make the decision to help Trii keep his happy life in tact, or tear it away to save the world again.   
> It is just a thought I had some time ago, but I am not sure if anything will come from it. Let me know if you want more or not.


End file.
